National Party of Kristonion
The National Party, now called the Fascist Party, is the second largest political party in Kristonion. The party was founded by a group of infamous far-right wing nationalists. The party began to gain members through propaganda, but was eventually shut down by President Allen. The party was reopened as apart of the Free Parties Act which allowed any party to be in elections. After the act was past the party became less infamous and propaganda was discontinued from use. = History = The National Party was founded on December 5, 2006. It was founded by a group of infamous right-wing nationalists who looked to gain total control over the Kristonion government. The National Party began to gain members through propaganda and the other major Kristonon political parties began to notice the Nationals as a great threat. On December 20th the Nationals entered their first political race, that being for the position of Governor of one of Kristonion's counties. During the election the Kristonion government began to fully notice how radical this party was. The National's candidate went on to lose the election with only 1% of the votes. With the elections over, President Allen gave the orders to shut down the National Party, and put government surveillance on the parties members. Though the party was banned, the Nationals continued to avoid their surveillance and have even managed to sneak candidates into elections. On March 14th the party was reopened as apart of the Free Parties Act, which was passed with the opening of the Kristonion Senate. Since the National Party was an existing group they automatically gained 1 seat in the Senate. In the elections for April Senate it gained 85 seats taking the Majority. = Issue Stances = Economic Issues Minimum Wage The Nationals believe that the minimum wage should be increased, as a way to promote younger workers into working harder and more efficiently. They believe that a low minimum causes jobs to have less employees. Healthcare Nationals believe that a good healthcare system is essential to improving the nation. Though they also think that medical costs should be raised in order for the government to be able to afford the research put into discovering new medical technologies. Environment Most Nationals believe that the government should not focus on the environment and pay more attention to more important issues. They think that the funds put into the environment are being wasted. College Education The Nationals believe that the college cost of entry should be raised so only the rich and most prestigious gain entry into the institution. Those who can't afford the fees must find jobs that only require high school diplomas. Foreign Policy Issues Second Great War Most Nationals supported the Great War, mainly because of one reason. Though the Nationals disliked the League they supported entering a war. Many National politicians supported the Initiative during the war; this caused a large amount of unrest within Kristonion. Unilateralism The Nationals support the unilateralism doctrine. They believe that the Kristonion military must be made superior and then they can fight alone and conquer. Legal Issues Torture All Nationals agree that torture is what must always be used against POWs to gain information. They also think that torture should also be used against Kristonion's own citizens in order to gain information. Right to Privacy The Nationals oppose the citizens' right to privacy. They think the government has the right to know what every citizen is doing at any time they desire. Crime & Gun Control Most Nationals support the creation of a secret police force, believing that one would totally rid the country of crime. They also don't think gun control is necessary and think that any citizen should be able to own a gun. = Famous Nationalist = * Gen. Samuel Russell - Vice President * Gen. Augustus Charleston - Secretary of Counter-Terrorism * William Price - Secretary of Veteran Affairs * Gen. Henry Martin - Head of the National Police Category:Kristonion(new)